


Slivers of Light in the Darkness

by AyraBelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyraBelle/pseuds/AyraBelle
Summary: This is for RipVanWinkle as a Secret Santa present - they wanted something a bit darker and while I normally fill my writing with fluff I think I did alright.Happy holidays, friend! Hope you enjoy it :]





	Slivers of Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipVanWinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipVanWinkle/gifts).



> This is for RipVanWinkle as a Secret Santa present - they wanted something a bit darker and while I normally fill my writing with fluff I think I did alright.
> 
> Happy holidays, friend! Hope you enjoy it :]

The night was calm only punctured by the rustling of leaves. A voice could be heard complimenting someone. Lance grinned, hearing the scum dripping from that voice. Allura had picked out a good one this evening.

As the pair passed his hiding place, Lance dropped silently from the tree. The other man was talking about some of his previous ‘sexual conquests’ and Lance wrinkled his nose. Allura had picked out a perfect one this evening.

They made it to their usual spot, and when Allura stopped the man reached in to try and kiss her.

Allura easily sidestepped him. ‘Yeah, no thanks. I’m taken. That’s not why I brought you here.’

The man turned red. ‘You–!’

Lance didn’t let him finish his thought, stepping close to him with a feral smile. ‘I honestly can’t say we’re sorry for this.’

^;;^

Keith wasn’t sure he heard Shiro correctly. ‘You want us to do what now?’

Shiro frowned. ‘I just want to check it out. The way Matt described it made it seem like a nest so I want to make sure he’s safe.’

‘You only just met the guy,’ Keith pointed out. ‘You don’t think that showing up at his place and waking him up in the middle of the night would freak him the hell out?’

Shiro held up his phone. ‘I just texted him – he’s awake.’

Keith exhaled sharply, rubbing his hands across his face. ‘Shiro – not that I’m not glad you met him, but are you sure that this isn’t just your crush talking?’

‘Yes.’

Keith looked up and saw the determination on Shiro’s face. He sighed. ‘Right. Fine. Let’s go.’

^;;^

Lance knew that he was luckier than most vampires.

And yes, he was well aware of the irony of that statement.

As he and Allura made their way home from their latest meal, he remembered to thank her for helping him out. She always scoffed at his thanks, but he said it every time anyways.

They were talking about how long they thought they could go before feeding again when a new scent registered in their senses. They both paused momentarily, glancing at each other and nodding before continuing silently through the shadows. Someone new was in their building – and that’s when Matt’s voice could be heard.

‘I’m flattered, really, but I’m fine here. I’ve got my sister and my girlfriend and her brother – we’re all good. Nothing weird here.’

It sounded like another vampire was trying to get to them through Matt. Lance wasn’t about to let someone take Matt from Allura like that.

Motioning for Allura to stay back, Lance pounced – ready to take out the other vampire encroaching on their flat when the weapons around the two new men registered. They were Hunters.

Fuck.

The shorter one spun with surprising speed and held a stake against Lance’s throat. Lance stopped, holding his hands up. ‘Whoa, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to surprise you. I’m just trying to get back in my flat.’ Maybe if he played it cool enough the other would think that he had simply not heard Lance approaching like a normal person.

‘You live here?’ the taller one spoke up, half in front of Matt like he was trying to protect him. As if.

Matt nodded, hand on the tall one’s shoulder. ‘Yeah, Shiro – that’s Lance, he’s Allura’s brother.’

Allura chose this time to enter the hallway as well. ‘Oh! What’s going on?’

The stake receded, but Shiro’s shorter companion didn’t put it all the way away. ‘We’re just nervous – there have been reports of weird activity going on around here.’

Lance knew that he was lying – they would have heard about those reports if any such reports existed. Why were these two here? He darted a quick glance at Allura but saw that she would be no help. She was obviously enraptured with this Shiro person – leaving Lance to deal with the angrier one on his own.

‘So, what’s your name?’ he asked, putting on a winning smile and layering a little supernatural Charm into his voice.

Lance could only blink when it didn’t work. ‘Keith.’ A one word answer in response to a Charm!

Lance was offended. He leaned against the wall casually and put more Charm in. ‘Well it’s great to meet you, Keith. You guys want to come in for a bit?’ This was the point where his victims would do whatever he said – Lance was excellent at Charming humans and he liked to think that it was in large part because of his natural charm from before he Turned.

It was the wrong move though. Instead of entering, Keith narrowed his eyes and took a step away from Lance, bringing up the stake again. ‘Yeah, I don’t think so. You were right, Shiro.’

Lance didn’t even have a chance to gawk at the non-response before the stake was against his chest. Allura was similarly trapped, but she didn’t seem nearly as upset as Lance thought she should be – she was still smiling at Shiro.

Matt darted over to stand next to Allura. ‘Shiro, what the hell!’

‘They’re dangerous, Matt,’ Shiro responded. The effect was lessened somewhat by the hearts that Lance could practically see in his eyes as he looked at Allura.

‘No they’re not – they’ve been living with me for ages and never once lost themselves. Let them go!’

That proclamation did get Shiro to back off slightly. ‘Wait, you know?’

Matt sighed in exasperation. ‘Of course! How would I not? They’re both up all night cleaning because they’re bored and can’t sleep – there aren’t too many other options for why someone would willingly do that.’

Lance huffed a laugh. ‘No kidding. I miss sleep – cleaning sucks. Allura’s the one that makes me do it.’

Shiro and Keith had both backed away a little, looking wary but not actively ready to kill Lance and Allura at the drop of a hat. Lance was willing to take what he could get. Matt drew them all inside before they could draw unwanted attention, and Lance was stuck sitting on the loveseat with Keith while Matt and Allura sat on either side of Shiro on the larger couch.

At least Keith didn’t look happy about the seating arrangements either.

^;;^

Keith wasn’t listening to the conversation. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but he was scowling.

Of course Shiro had to fall for a guy with a vampire for a girlfriend. And now Keith was sitting across from them and watching as all three started falling for each other.

He was deep enough in thought that the cold hand grabbing his arm made him jump, immediately holding out his stake.

Lance held up his hands, eyebrow raised, and Keith lowered the stake again. ‘Are you alright, man? You’ve got a stare that could burn through a wall going on right now.’

Keith sighed, casting one last glance at the other couch. None of them were paying attention to him or Lance. ‘I think I’m going to head out.’

‘Are you sure?’ Lance made no move to touch Keith again, but he still had an eyebrow raised.

Keith nodded and stood as silently as he could, making his way to the door. He neither expected nor wanted the guy vampire to follow him.

‘Hey man, be careful out there,’ he said as he followed Keith to the main door of the apartment building.

‘I can handle myself,’ Keith replied shortly, not wanting to encourage conversation.

The vampire snorted. ‘Whatever you say. Just don’t want to get hurt having to save your ass or anything.’

Keith whirled and punched him in the face. He knew that it wouldn’t hurt the guy – in fact, it definitely hurt him more than the vampire – but he knew how to hit a vampire by now. He knew how to throw a punch and knock one over without breaking his hand.

He barely spared the time to give the guy a glare before he left the building.

^;;^

Lance could only blink from his position on the floor. How the hell had Keith pulled that off?

He heard footsteps behind him and looked to see Matt and Allura walking Shiro out. Shiro had his head tilted. ‘Man, what did you say to get him to hit you?’

Lance huffed, pulling himself back up. ‘I just told him to be careful – I don’t want to get hurt tryin to save him because he’s an idiot walking around by himself at night.’

At Lance’s explanation, Shiro’s expression clouded over. ‘You really said that?’ Lance didn’t know how to respond, so he said nothing. That didn’t deter Shiro. ‘Great, I’m going to have to talk him out of a funk again. Nice meeting you, Allura,’ he said, giving her a smile. ‘Talk to you guys later.’

Lance frowned, but resolved to deal with it later.

Of course, later came rather quicker than Lance had anticipated.

Shiro was pulled into Matt and Allura’s relationship. Lance normally wouldn’t have minded – Shiro was a great guy, and they all three seemed happy together.

What Lance did mind was the fact that Keith came along with Shiro whenever the group was getting together. And since he and Lance were the two not in the happy relationship, they were the two that spent time together when the other three were being lovey-dovey.

Lance did his best to avoid talking much to Keith at the start, and it seemed like Keith was more than willing to make it a mutual silence. But then a gang of rogue vampires calling themselves the Galra had started attacking and they were all gathering more often to figure out how to stop them. Which meant that Lance and Keith started talking. And getting along. And, in Lance’s case, developing a huge crush on the other.

They were following a lead when it all came to a head. The Galra that they had been tailing led them straight into a trap.

Keith yelped as he was lifted bodily, squirming but obviously unable to get to any of his weapons. Allura and Lance froze, not wanting to provoke the Galra.

‘Isn’t this cute – humans and vampires working together,’ the Galra sneered. ‘Looks like I’ve got a snack for this evening.’

‘Don’t you dare hurt him,’ Lance growled. He knew that he was giving himself away, but he couldn’t help it. He had to get Keith out of danger.

‘Oh, so it’s like that, is it? Let this be a warning to you, then. Victory or death.’ The Galra cut a slash across Keith’s throat and Lance felt his stomach drop. Shiro screamed, but Lance was concentrating on listening to a heartbeat. As long as it didn’t stop, there was hope.

Lance didn’t listen to whatever parting remark the Galra had for them, instead sprinting over as soon as the Galra dropped Keith. The heartbeat was almost gone.

‘Lance, don’t,’ Shiro implored, obviously sensing what Lance was about to do and moving forward to try and stop him. ‘I can guarantee that it’s not what he would want.’

‘I’m sorry, I can’t lose him.’ Lance leaned in to bite.

^;;^

Keith woke up abruptly, confused and temporarily blinded by the light directly above him. The last thing he remembered was being trapped by that Galra – what had happened?

Shiro appeared in his vision, looking grim but smiling. ‘Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?’

‘Terrible,’ Keith admitted. ‘What happened?’

Shiro shifted uncomfortably. Keith felt his nerves spike. ‘You remember tracking that Galra? It was a trap.’ Keith nodded, he remembered that. ‘And, well, you got hurt. Bad.’

Keith looked around himself, confused when he was in a generic bedroom instead of a hospital room. ‘Then why am I here? Also I’m hungry – did you make any lunch?’

Shiro’s face fell and Keith felt his heart stop. Or, maybe he only now realized that it hadn’t been beating at all.

‘I told him that you wouldn’t want it, but now you’re here so you might as well make the most of it.’

Keith launched himself out of the bed to look in a mirror. He had a reflection, but no manufacturers used silver as a backing anymore so that wasn’t proof. What was, however, was the thick scar across his neck and the two small punctures he saw next to it. He saw Shiro approaching him and shied away from the hand reaching out to grab his shoulder. ‘Don’t – I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘I know you wouldn’t, Keith.’

‘You knew that – neither of us know what to expect now.’ As he said this, Keith’s eye caught the window curtain. There was an option – he could just open them and let the sun take care of him.

Shiro noticed his look, though, and moved to stand in front of the curtains with his arms crossed. ‘No. I’m not letting you do that.’

Keith frowned. ‘Shiro, I’m a monster now.’

‘No you’re not.’

‘I’d have to kill people to live.’

‘I’ll just get you blood from the hospital.’

‘Oh, sure. And then what happens when you get caught and fired?’

He had him there, and Shiro knew it. He was saved from having to come up with a response, though, by Lance appearing in the doorway. Keith immediately looked away from them both and sat on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He heard Shiro walking away and Lance sat on the bed as well.

‘Look, I’m sure that you don’t want to talk to me but I couldn’t just let you die.’

‘Do you know why I decided to hunt vampires, Lance?’ Keith stopped him quick, addressing his knees. ‘My parents were killed by vampires. They were trying to protect me.’

Lance blanched. ‘Oh God. Keith, I’m so sorry.’

He seemed like he was going to continue so Keith dropped his head and curled up tighter. ‘Just leave me alone. I want to be alone right now.’

^;;^

Lance couldn’t believe how badly he had managed to mess everything up. They had to move – not only did the Galra have a pretty good idea where they lived, but now Shiro and Keith were living with them so they needed some more space.

And then there was Keith, who wasn’t talking to anyone and barely left his room. This stressed out Shiro which bled into the rest of the motley crew living in the apartment. Lance took to leaving blood from his and Allura’s kills outside Keith’s room so that the guy wouldn’t die. Again.

He was sitting on the couch and staring into space one evening when Keith appeared, shocking Lance out of his daze. ‘Whoa, hey man! Good to see you out and about.’

Keith’s expression didn’t change; he just sat on the couch across from Lance. ‘What happened when you got turned?’

Lance sighed. ‘I was trying to help a friend of mine carry his stuff to his girlfriend’s place. We were attacked. I held the vampire off long enough for Hunk to get away, but it bit me. So here I am. I’ve been trying to work up the courage to check on the guy for a few years now.’

‘So you don’t like being like this?’

Lance snorted. ‘Of course not. I just want to do as much good as I can while I’m here, and apparently I’m just not done yet.’

‘So why did you do it?’ Keith hadn’t looked up, but Lance could see his hands whiten as his grip on his legs tightened.

Lance looked down at his own hands. ‘I couldn’t lose you. I… I care about you a lot, Keith. You shouldn’t have to die young just because we dragged you into this. You deserve to stick around and keep helping people – I’ve seen your drive, you want to help like I do. And… and I just couldn’t watch you die when I could keep you around. Sorry for being so selfish, I guess.’

‘Okay. Thanks.’ Keith walked back to his room.

Lance had no idea what he said, but it apparently helped. Keith started showing his face more often, and Shiro relaxed.

They were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> The little ^;;^ paragraph divider guys are supposed to be vampire emoticons. I like them, even if I'm not 100% sure they quite pull that off...
> 
> I has a [tumblr](http://ayrabelle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
